1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a remote control system, in particular for regulating and controlling industrial drives.
2. Background Art
As known, pressures coming from the market for introducing wired or wireless control systems for driving technical arrangements, in particular aimed for industrial vehicles such as, for example, trucks, hydraulic boards, hoists, trailers, etc., provide for the need of introducing new solutions for making remote controls more and more compact, ergonomic and reliable, at the same time making the handling managing operations more and more natural for an operator.
Currently, in known control systems, the movement speed regulation of a member or a drive is performed by using remote controls made as joysticks or triggers, that are subjected to wear and breakage and that not always make the regulation operation natural for a user. Moreover, in case of need of driving a high number of functions, remote controls must forcedly be adequately sized, losing much of their ergonomy.